As one of conventional fixing devices, a fixing device is provided with a heating roller, a pressure belt contacting the heating roller, and a presser member placed inside the pressure belt so as to press an inner surface of the pressure belt toward the heating roller (JP 2005-004126 A).
The presser member has a first pad and a second pad which has higher hardness than the first pad. The first pad is placed on an upstream side of the second pad in a rotation direction of the pressure belt on a contact surface between the heating roller and the pressure belt.
In relation to width of the first pat in a rotational direction of the heating roller, circumferential widths of end sections of the first pat in an axial direction thereof are each larger than a circumferential width of a central section of the first pad in the axial direction thereof.